


This Will Be

by mxstyassasxin



Series: 24 for my 24th [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramatic Sirius Black, First Dance, Jily Wedding, M/M, POV Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxstyassasxin/pseuds/mxstyassasxin
Summary: Work No 10 of my birthday drabbles (this one really is quite short but it's my first foray into Wolfstar). Inspired by Natalie Cole's This Will Be (An Everlasting Love).Sirius is being moody and dramatic about their best friend's first dance, but all he wants to do is dance with his boyfriend too.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 24 for my 24th [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	This Will Be

Remus stood around the edge of the wedding marquee with all the other guests, watching two of his best friends begin a practised dance, wide grins focused on each other, the long, satin and lace skirt of Lily’s dress floating ethereally around their ankles. Beside him, dressed in the same steel blue groomsman suit, is a red-eyed, sniffling Sirius Black. For the happiness of the occasion, Remus is confused by the scowl on Sirius’ face and his crossed arms, brow furrowing as he realises that the body language doesn’t match what he sees in Sirius’ eyes.

“You alright there, darling?” he asks softly, leaning so his arm presses against Sirius’.

Remus gets a grumpy noise in return and then, after a few seconds, an exasperated, dramatic sigh.

“It really doesn’t have to be this sappy. What was James thinking? He could have shown us the song and we’d have told him that it’s just too sappy. But nooo. Now they’re two bloody lovestruck idiots who look at each other like _that_ all the damn time and our opinions never matter anymore. She’s got him whipped, Re. Absolutely whipped...” Remus let Sirius rant moodily, knowing that he actually adored Lily and that his words were just a mask for what he really felt.

“…is a dumb tradition anyway, this first dance nonsense. We all know they bloody adore each other for Merlin’s sake. We watched them get married. Now they’re just rubbing it in our faces. And what kind of song is this anyways? It’s thoroughly nausea inducing. Seriously, Re. I think I might throw up all over Lily’s wonderfully white dress.”

Remus knew it was a Muggle song that Lily had chosen because of the lyrics and upbeat tune. But for him, it brought back memories of his mother, excited to play the brand-new vinyl she’d picked up on a visit back to Wales a few years ago.

“Do you want to dance, Sirius?” He smiles knowingly at his moody boyfriend.

“What? No! Remus, what d’you take me for? I’m not some kind of sap. You know that’s James’ role in this group.”

Remus raises an eyebrow and fixes him with a sly stare before clearing his throat pointedly.

“Ahem. Remember when James first got Lily to agree to a date and you strung a banner up in the dorm that said _‘Congratulations Prongs’_ then leapt on him, all crazy black fur and flailing limbs, and started licking all over his face?”

“I was just pleased…” Sirius starts to argue but Remus just carries on.

“And what about when I was ill, and you brought me food from the kitchens and wouldn’t let me feed myself?”

The wedding dance had become more improvised swaying and spinning now, James and Lily relaxing into it more, just having fun.

“That was nothing more than any run-of-the-mill boyfriend would do,” Sirius smirked thinking he’d disproved Remus.

“Sirius. Darling. You brought me _all_ of my favourite foods. All of them. Apple pie, cheese toasties, chocolate mousse, roast beef sandwiches, Seville marmalade, Welsh cakes, chocolate brownies, gravlax and dill potatoes. Even that amazing tarte tatin we had in the French restaurant near Spitalfields.”

Remus wraps is arms around Sirius, pressing his chin down on the top of his head.

“You’re secretly as sappy as they come” he smiles sweetly.

“Says you, Mr Werewolf who won’t even kill a wasp for me.”

“Yes,” Remus smirks, moving around to face his boyfriend. “Says me. Now would you come and dance with me, darling. Please.”

Sirius glares at his outstretched hand a moment before rolling his eyes, letting out a dramatic sigh and grasping Remus’ fingers with his own.

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” he says through a grin, failing to keep up the ruse. “You’ll have to buy me a drink.”

Twirling Sirius around the dancefloor with their friends, Remus can’t help but bark out a laugh.

“I’ll buy you all the drinks you want after this dance, darling. It’s an open bar, after all.” 


End file.
